The Bikers Guide
by Dizzy Pigeon
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru had to admit he had a thing for his male biker friend. But what does his best friend and crush's rival, Kiriko Miyagi, a female biker, think of it? Ishimondo , OC.
1. Prologue

**Howdy ho readers! Dizzy here with a new fanfiction. And nope, I'm not done with Makes Us Something, I just have a bit of a writer's block that's all. (Emphasis on the bit.) Anyways, this fanfiction is an AU of the anime, Dangan Ronpa. Where there's no despair'n'shit. Sorry if you were lookin' for that. This little story thingy is about another one of my OTP's, Ishimondo. (That's Kiyotaka Ishimaru/Mondo Oowada for you dingus' out there.) It includes an Original Character though, Kiriko Miyagi. How to pronounce that? Kih-rih-Kou (Kou like Kou from Free!). Myagi is pronunced like Naegi, but with an M. **

**So enjoy!**

**By the way, this isn't the first chapter, it's actually the prologue.**

* * *

The Bikers Guide.

Prologue

Wind blew harshly against the dark, almost alley like street. Stray empty packets of crisps could be heard crackling against the pavement, among other hollow rubbish. The streets were always like this, unkempt, and not kept in a clean state. The sound of the moving rubbish was the only thing to be heard, other than the dull clunking of Kiriko Miyagi's boots. Her long chestnut hair also blew wildly with the wind, wafting in front of her vibrant green eyes every now and then. Her hair was just like her personality, loose, wild, and had no control over itself. She tucked said hair behind her ear with an annoyed grunt. Kiriko wasn't the nicest of people. She wasn't one of those people who would smile at a stranger in a street, and she wasn't one to take advice. She was quite the bitch in most people's eyes.

Her eyes were set on the most precious thing to her, the object she was walking towards, her motorbike. It was a scrappy old thing, but she loved it as if it were her child. In fact, it was the only thing she did love. She loved the feel of the wind blowing in her face, permanently keeping her hair out of the way, letting it loosely waft in the wind. She never bothered to wear a helmet, which made Ishimaru furious, but she didn't care. Whatever, she does what she wants. When other drivers saw Kiriko, driving daringly fast down a lane, going heavily over the speed limit, they would honk their horns in anger at her, which would only make her laugh. The front fork of the bike was slightly bent, and rusted around the axle, the engine hung slightly lower than usual, and the frame was originally white, and had hand-painted designs drawn by herself, but it was now scratched, and a dark grey-ish colour, and most of the design was scratched and partly worn away. And even though her family, and others close to her attempted, and tried to persuade her to fix those problems, for safety, she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow her precious transportation be touched by "A stranger's greedy hands", as she would put it.

When she had reached her bike, which was parked up against the pavement, she kicked the bike's sidestand, but before boarding it, a few sudden, heavier clunks could be heard.

"Miyagi-san!" A voice called out. Kiriko turned around, her hands still placed on her bike, keeping it from falling, to meet the face of her closest, and only friend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

"Yeah?" Kiriko flatly replied. Tucking her wild curls behind her ear once more.

"Make sure you are safe on your way home! It is dark, as you can see, so be sure to wear your helmet at all times and-"

"I'll be fine, Ishi." She says, placing one of her gloved hands on Ishimaru's shoulder, giving him a reassuring shake.

"A-Alright..." He says, "And please, call me Ishimaru, I have not given you the right to give me any sort of nickname." She gives her friend a small smile, before hopping on to her bike. Ishimaru nods, takes a couple of steps away from the vehicle, releases a small gulp, and waves her goodbye.

"Thanks for today, Ishi." Kiriko says, completely ignoring Ishimaru's last comment. "see ya' later." She adds, as she places her hands on the black bar end weights of her motorbike, revs the engine, gives her scarlet-eyed friend a quick wave, and speeds away down the street. Ishimaru sighs, before turning around and returning to his home.

Ishimaru was Kiriko's tutor. He had been her tutor since they were young. Kiriko had never shown any interest in school, or education in any way. So when the school ordered for Ishimaru to be her tutor, she had no way of backing out, knowing how strict the raven-haired boy was when it came to rules considering school. At first, the two had never gotten along. Ishimaru had a knack for cleanliness, timing and rules, on the other hand, Kiriko just did whatever she pleased. But along the years, they slowly opened up to each other, about their family lives, their interests, and surprisingly, they actually had a few things in common. Kiriko would tell Ishimaru of how she'd never had a friend, and he would reply how he didn't have any, either. He knew other students in his class, and talked to them every once in a blue moon, and they would treat him nicely. But could he really call them friends? When Ishimaru told Kiriko this, he burst into tears. Feeling sorry for the guy, Kiriko welcomed Ishimaru into her arms, and held him tight until he stopped bawling. That moment was the spark of their friendship.

But as of now, Ishimaru had actually gained a couple of friends. Chihiro Fujisaki, the Super High School Level Programmer, he also unexpectedly friended Mondo Oowada, the Super High School Level Gang Leader, how they bonded is unknown. As well as Kiriko, Mondo was also a biker. In fact, he was the leader of Japan's biggest biker group, the "Crazy Diamonds" which was apparently named that because of Mondo and his brother Daiya's names merged together to create the word "Diamond". Even though both Mondo and Kiriko had a strong passion for a certain vehicle, and that their Super High School Titles both revolved around motorbikes, they had never gotten along. Though she got along fine with Chihiro. Every time Ishimaru had asked Mondo why he didn't take a liking to Kiriko, he would always reply with something along the lines of "She's a bitch!", "She's WAY to full of herself.", or "She shows no respect for anybody!" Ishimaru would think of things to go against Mondo's opinions of his best friend, but he never said anything. It would be the same with Kiriko. Ishimaru was always questioning himself on why they hadn't gotten along, he found it strange. When he first introduced Kiriko to Mondo, they never said a word to each other, just simple glances. One time, Ishimaru was on his way home after taking care of the students on detention that day, and he had overheard them arguing loudly. It caused him to become very upset, the fact that his new friend and his closest friend didn't get along. Despite his Hall Monitor title, he decided to leave them to it. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying all the way home. He never said a word about it to Chihiro. He made sure never to mention anything about Kiriko and Mondo to each other.

Sure, Kiriko was his best friend, and he would support her in any situation. But Mondo, there was just something special about him, that made him feel that he would support Mondo in any way possible. He felt awful just thinking about it.

* * *

**Ah, yes. As you can see, Mondo isn't really in this chapter, but don't worry, he comes in in later chapters! His first major major appearance is in Chapter Two, in which I'm just finishing up.**

**Also, as you can also see, I haven't revealed Kiriko's Super High School title. That's because I haven't really thought of one yet. (Great thinking, I know.) And that's where you come in, I guess. If you can help me think of a SHSL for Kiriko, you get a follow and a mention in the next chapter! I've said it revolves around a motorbike, so I'd like it to be motorbike related, thanks! :3**

**Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter! Please leave a review!**

**-DP x**


	2. Chapter One

**Well, since I'd finished this chapter, and since I'm too nervous, I'm just gonna plop this here. Chapter One! It kinda sucks, in my opinion, as I kinda think of it as a filler-type chapter, even though it's the first one... Is that even possible? Whatever, I'm Dizzy Pigeon and I do mah shit mah way. Aww yee. I'm currently just editing and fixing shit with Chapter two, so expect that comin' kinda soon-ish. Yeah. This is going surprisingly quickly, unlike MUS. I update that like every fuckin 5 months or some shit and I've updated this like twice in 4 hours. Uh. Yeah.**

**So enjoy this first Chappie and I hope you like it!**

**P.s, Still no Mondo yet, he's arriving pretty quickly in the next chapter though, so don't go tryna shoot me down or some shit. I think shit is my new favourite word. Yeah.**

* * *

The Bikers Guide

Chapter One

It was quite shocking at first, and quite unbelievable. But Ishimaru had to accept the fact that he had some sort of crush on his male biker friend, whether he liked it or not, he knew it was true. He was in the same situation when he was coming to terms with the fact that he was gay. He'd never had a male friend, but he'd seen others who'd made him feel that way. There was _no way_ on Earth he was going to tell Kiriko about his little crush, she would kill him. She _hated_ Mondo, and she would sure as shit hate Ishimaru if he ever told her. With that thought on his mind, he decided to keep it to himself for now. Besides, was Mondo himself even gay? He'd never acted in a homosexual manner, but he'd been rejected by girls a lot of times. But that was only because he'd scream at them. Ishimaru thought to himself, if Mondo asked him out, screaming, he would not reject it.

That night, after saying goodbye to Kiriko, Ishimaru returned back home, straight to his room. He decided he should tidy around a bit, after Kiriko had visited, she'd always leave some sort of rubbish on the floor, the bed sheets crumpled, muddy footprints, rubber shavings and pencil sharpenings everywhere. He sighed before getting his "cleaning equipment" out, and scrubbing his carpets to clear away the mud marks, if he could receive one yen for every time he reminded her to use the doormat before entering the house, he would have about ten billion yen right now. He then pulled out the hoover from his closet, and hoovered the floor, then, proceeded to replace his not-so-pristine white bed sheets, with clean, oh-so-pristine white bed sheets. Putting Kiriko's rubbish into the bin, letting out an annoyed noise every time he found some new rubbish. He swore to himself that by the end of the year, he would have Kiriko house-trained, even if he had to force her. Her unclean habits were almost painful for Ishimaru.

After his immense cleaning session, Ishimaru decided to do some studying. He pulled a couple of his books, and began to make small notes on each topic the book offered. He had just about finished his third page of notes when his mobile started vibrating, making a low buzzing noise against his wooden desk. It was non-other than his personal room-trasher. Ishimaru rolled his eyes before flipping his phone screen open, answering the call.

"Miyagi-san, what is the matter? I am busy studying, and you are wasting my valuable studying ti-"

"Ay, Ishi, I think I left my study notes at your house. Check for me, ya? If ya' find 'em, bring 'em in for me tommora' a'ight?" Kiriko's loud, voice boomed through Ishimaru's phone, the fact that she was still shortening names bugged him like no other. He let out another sigh before replying.

"Miyagi-san, please, my name, is Ishimaru. Please, address me by that, and nothing else. Also, this just may be the second week in a row you've forgotten your notes. I will make it my mission to find your notes! They are important!" Ishimaru said, shooting up from his desk chair, before searching his room, top to bottom for Kiriko's missing notes.

"Dude, why can't I just call ya' by ya' first name, Kiyotaka? I mean, we're sorta, close friends amiright? Ya' can call me Kiriko if ya' want." There was a dead silence.

Ishimaru jolted to a stop, staring into space. Things like this were very dear to him. No one other than his family had called him by his first name before.

"If you want to, then I guess... Yes! You may call me by my first name, Kiriko-san!" Ishimaru said, a rather large smile appearing on his face.

"A'ight, sweet! You find anythin' yet, 'Taka?" A groan was heard, and Kiriko had to laugh.

"Kiriko-san, I gave you permission to call me Kiyotaka. Not permission to shorten my name. You may call me Kiyotaka, or Ishimaru. No nicknames." He said. "And no, I have yet to find your notes!"

"Man, you're no fun!"

"I do not see the fun in shortening names, Kiriko-san." Ishimaru said, looking over at his unfinished notes.

"C'mooon, dude, ya' can call me Kiko if ya want? 'Ah know ya' wanna!" She said, teasingly. The way she talked was exactly how Mondo talked, loud and choppy, except he was male, of course. Mondo... Should he tell her? No! What was he thinking! He knew that even the mention of his name, or any other Crazy Diamond, she would snap! Ishimaru then began to think of different scenarios of Kiriko's reaction. Every one of the scenarios he thought of ended badly. They either ended with their friendship ending, or her and Mondo fighting violently. And once he thought of one bad scenario, that was it. He was off, he found himself sniffling, chewing the inside of his gums to keep himself from crying.

"Ay, uh, Kiyotaka? Y'allright over there? I hope yo' ass ain't cryin'." No reply. "T-Taka?" It was at that point Ishimaru finally let out a silent choked sob. "Hey, hey! Whatta' matta? Can't find ma' notes? It's a'ight, I can just, uh, copy 'em up again'r suttin'. So uh, no worries, yeah?" Kiriko said, scratching the back of her neck. She hated it when Ishimaru cried. She never knew what to do, and with such a tough personality, it was kinda near impossible to make him feel better, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"T-thank you, Kiri...ko...san... I will find your... Notes!" He let out that last part with a bit of a squeak, before quickly hanging up. He knew it was so rude to do so, but he felt it was acceptable. Besides, she had interrupted his studying. He waddled back over to his desk, and continued writing his notes. He found it hard keeping his back up straight, he found himself leaning on his left arm, using his hand to wipe at his eyes every now and then, as the tears glossing his eyes prevented him from seeing what he was writing. Eventually, he finished his notes closed his notebook over, and put it back in his stack of books, but he made sure to put it back so that all of his books were kept in alphabetical order, obviously being a suckler for rules, unlike his friends.

Checking the time on his wristwatch, he was ashamed to say that he had stayed up later than usual, the time it showed was 11:31PM. Usually, Ishimaru would be in bed by 11PM. He double checked the time, looking at the white clock which hung on his wall. It showed the exact same time his watch did. He hurried off into the bathroom, washed his face a couple times, to get rid of any residue his tears had left, brushed his teeth and quickly returned to his room, he then proceeded to remove his boots and his uniform, fold it neatly and perfectly, place it in the wash basket, put a simple white shirt on from out of his closet, and got out another pearly uniform, folded it out neatly and put it onto his desk chair, ready for him to wear tomorrow. He flicked off his lamp and rested his head on his pillows, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

He thought for a while. What would really happen if Kiriko found out his little secret? Maybe he could tell her that he was gay, maybe he could tell her that he had an eye on a certain someone. He only knows two boys personally, Mondo and Chihiro, but then again, If she asked him who his crush was, he would obviously deny it being Mondo for his sake, but that would only leave Chihiro. Sure, Chihiro was cute, but he would not be defined Ishimaru's type. It made him wonder what Mondo was doing being his type. Did he have a thing for male bikers? Nah, he's heard of and seen his older brother Daiya, and a couple other members of the Crazy Diamonds, and none of them stood out like Mondo did. Maybe it was because he's the only Crazy Diamond he's close to. Mondo was sort of a jerk, and he didn't abide to rules most of the time, but he still made Ishimaru's heart beat faster every time he was near. Ugh, Ishimaru hated using sentences like that, he believed that they were things that only silly lovesick puppies would say, and he was not a lovesick puppy! He believed that he was an extreme hard worker. He made a silent "Forget Beam", and closed his eyes tightly, falling asleep in a mere five minutes.

* * *

The following morning, he awoke to the ringing of his alarm clock, which shown 6:00AM exactly, feeling much better. He had two hours to get ready. He started by taking his folded uniform and a towel to the bathroom, where he had a quick 15 minute shower. He towelled himself off and put on his fresh, usual white uniform. Forgetting to bring his "Public Morals" armband into the room with him, he dashed back into his room, getting it from his desk, and on his way back to the bathroom, he heard a slight crunch under his foot. A bug hadn't creeped in and he had stood on it had he? He looked down to see that actually, he had stood on a small, crumpled piece of paper. Not recognising the sheet of crumpled writing paper he picked it up and folded it out carefully. After a second he recognised the scruffy handwriting that was sloppily slashed all over the sheet. they were Kiriko's notes! He folded the paper carefully and neatly, and slipped it into his pocket, making a mental note to himself in his head to return them to her when he arrived at the high school. He proceeded then on to the bathroom, where he washed his face and brushing his teeth, but also, smoothing out his rather long, black eyebrows with his fingers. He pulled out a small comb from a cabinet and quickly combed through his short, also black hair. He applied his wristwatch to his left arm accordingly, and saw that it was 6:30AM. He had plenty of time before his day began. He ate breakfast rather slowly, and when he had finished, the time showed 6:45AM. He would sit and study until 7:30AM, when he would leave.

But over at the Miyagi household, things weren't quite the same. Kiriko was awaken at 7:15AM, much to the harassment of her mother. She sludged out of her bed with a couple of groans, and dragged herself into the bathroom. She pulled and ragged her hairbrush through her wild, curly hair, growling whenever it got stuck, silently wishing she could shave it all off, wondering if that was how that _asshole_ Mondo felt whenever he had problems with his hair. But anyways, she didn't have time to stop and think about his ridiculous pompadour. She had her own things to do. She snarled at her reflection in the mirror before brushing something much easier, her teeth, and heading out of the bathroom. She threw on her average day clothes, a black tank top with skinny black jeans that clung to her slightly toned legs, half covered by her knee high black boots, topped off by a camouflage jacket. Her poor timing meant that she didn't have time for breakfast. Grunting, she flew out of the door, slamming it behind her, hearing an annoyed shout from her parents, she walked over to her motorbike, kicked the sidestand, hopped onto her possession and drove loudly to Hope's Peak High.

What a fun day was ahead.

* * *

**So, there ya go! Chapter one! COMPREEEEEETO! Anyone notice the ten billion yen refrence? eheh. Anyways, I'm still accepting any ideas for Kiriko's SHSL. Remember, you get a free follow and shoutout! Yay! Wait... That ten billion reference was the reason why Celes... No spoilers here! FORGET, FORGET, FORGET BEAAAAAAAM! So prepare yo' asses for some Mondo shiet. Leave a review! Yeeee~**

**-DP x**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey Ho! Me again! Here with another chapter for ya! Hooray for super fast updates! Also, I'm finally writing Chapter 6 of MUS. MIRACLES. So yeah, anyway, this chapter finally contains some Mondo! Yay! It's also a lot more interesting than the last. And also a lot dang longer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Bikers Guide

Chapter Two

"GRAAAAAAAAH!"

The sudden loud scream of Super High School Level Gang Leader, Mondo Oowada could be heard echoing down the hallways of Hope's Peak high. Another duty for Hall Monitor Ishimaru.

"Oowada-kun, why must you shout so loudly?" Ishimaru asks, giving him a nervous kind of look. His nervous look intensified when he saw Chihiro, slightly beginning to shiver.

"I'll find out which one of these bastards started that fucking rumour!" Mondo continued to yell. "I'll bet it was that fucking Togami prick, or actually, that fucking-"

"Oh, _shut up_! I can hear ya' fuckin loud-ass voice from down tha' fuckin' hallway!" Kiriko's voice loudened from behind. Mondo's angry-as-fuck lilac eyes lay dead on her, the minute her figure appeared.

"What is this rumour, Oowada-"

"Rumour eh?" Kiriko yells. The sound of her heavy boots hitting the ground of the hallways becomes louder.

"Don't act like you don't fuckin' know..." Mondo's reply came slowly, and actually quite quiet. He clenches his jaw in anger.

"Don't fuckin' know what? That unnecessary violence is your answer to everythin'? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure_ everybody_ here know'sat." Kiriko says, glancing around the halls, meeting the stares of younger classmates.

"_What?_" Mondo hisses through his teeth.

"Okay, I think it's best we stop thi-"

"Not now Ishi, just because Mr fuckin' Gang Leader over here's part of some _stupid-ass_ gang, he thinks he can be all hard'n get away with everythi-"

Surrounding students clenched there eyes shut as a loud clash was heard, like something colliding with metal. They all opened their eyes to the sight of Kiriko's head, smushed up against a locker, being held there in place by Mondo's hand, clutching at her neck.

"_What did you just say?_" Mondo hisses, the gleam in his eye becomes sharper by the second. Although not one ounce of fear appears on Kiriko's face.

"I sai-"

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE CRAZY DIAMONDS!?" Mondo screams, ragging Kiriko by her neck, dragging her backwards, about to smash her face into the metal of somebody's locker, again. But before that happened, Ishimaru leaped, in an attempt to tear the two apart.

"This behaviour is unacceptable!"

"No shit!" Kiriko shouts, attempting to break free of Mondo's clutch,

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YA, YA HEAR ME!?"

Mondo made a leap at Kiriko, but he felt his arms being pulled, by fellow classmate, Makoto Naegi, who was passing by, and happened to overhear the argument. Ishimaru looked over at the small boy and nodded in approval.

"Huh? Hey! Get offa me! I gotta teach this fuckin' bitch a lesson!" Mondo screeched. Wriggling like a worm on dry land in an attempt to escape from Naegi's grasp.

"Ya need to teach ya' fuckin' self a fuckin' lesson! A lesson in physical abuse!"

Ishimaru had of his sturdy arms clamped on Kiriko's shoulder, the other placed upon Mondo's toned chest. Mondo's chest pressed against his hand, but only to try and break free from Naegi's restraint, nothing else. Naegi had Mondo's arms, pulling him away from Kiriko at such a high force, you'd think they'd snap.

"Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you both a detention." Ishimaru says, calmingly. Hearing Kiriko's slightly louder-than-usual growl suddenly caused Ishimaru to let go of her in shock, leaping forwards, Kiriko attempted to claw at Mondo with her ridiculously long nails.

A sudden yelp was heard. And everybody stopped in their tracks.

Kiriko had not scratched Mondo, oh no. She had completely missed Mondo, and had actually torn skin from Naegi's hand. Naegi jumped back in shock, and instantly began to nurse his hand. Mondo's eyes widened, staring at the three vivid pink trails of blood, slowly making their way down his hand to his fingers, and dripping to the floor. Kiriko was guilty, to say at the least. Her green eyes shrunk in size, and she ground her teeth together.

"_Sh-shit!_" She spewed out. Ishimaru rushed to the injured boy, taking his hand and inspecting the three cuts. Naegi's eyes widened when he saw his injury. "I-I'm sorry, Naegs, I-I didn't mean tah-"

"And ya say violence is my answer to everythin'!" Mondo suddenly shouts, turning his head to face the reddened Kiriko. "Ya say violence is my answer to everythin' , and there ya' go injurin' the innocent!"

"MAYBE If ya' wouldn't have slammed mah' fuckin' face against the fuckin' locker then that wouldn'a fuckin' happened!" Kiriko screams in reply.

"Kiriko-san, can we not use this vulgar language, please?" Ishimaru pleads.

It was all silent. Nothing could be heard but Ishimaru roughly writing out detention slips, Naegi hissing in pain, and quiet sniffling. Wait, sniffling?

Mondo looks up, only to be greeted by the dampened eyes of Chihiro. He sniffles quietly, and wipes at his eyes a couple of times with his sleeve. Mondo pushes Kiriko out of his way and rushes over to his smaller friend, kneeling down and putting his hands on Chihiro's shoulders.

"Chi? What's tha' matter? Oh... I was shouting again wasn'ah? I'm sorry. I know I shout sometimes but it's just 'cause I get angry... When someone pisses me off, 'ah fuckin' shout, it's my natural response, 'ah guess-"

"See? I fuckin' told ya-"

"SHUT UP!"

Chihiro lets out a little whimper at that.

"Ah, shit! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Mondo says, beads of sweat appear on his forehead, he tries to grin at Chihiro. His sniffling dies down after a while, and he decides to leave to get to class on time. Kiriko was ordered by Ishimaru to take Naegi to the nurses office, and explain what had happened with no lies, of course, after he had gave her her detention slip, and her study notes, which she snatched and shoved into her pocket. The two headed off down the hallway towards the nurses office. Ishimaru turned to Mondo, handing him his detention slip, in which he just snarled at, and also stuffed it in his pocket.

"Oowada-kun... What is this rumour you were speaking of?" Ishimaru says, slowly and quietly.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It'll only make me more angry." Mondo says, leaning backwards on the slightly dented locker that Kiriko's face was held against not so long ago. Ishimaru agreed with Mondo in his head, but decided to speak up.

"I believe you should tell me, Oowada-kun. I am the Hall Monitor, tell me your problems and I can have them dealt with-"

"I don't need any fuckin' help with any of my problems! I can sort 'em all out my fuckin' self!"

"Please, try not to use such language, Oowada-kun, there are younger students around, and they all wish not to hear such words being used!" Ishimaru says, slightly calmer.

"They all most probably use that "language" 'em fuckin' selves! I mean- Oh come on, Ish, you're my friend'n'all but sometimes you've got your rules shoved too far up yer' fuckin' ass." And with that Mondo turns and leaves, walking to his first class with his arms crossed across his chest.

Ishimaru stays put in his place. He doesn't know what to say. Hearing those words from his crush, kind of upset him. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course he found them upsetting! He blinked his eyes at rapid speed to stop the waterworks from turning on. He couldn't cry now, he was at school! It wasn't long before he himself decided to get going to his first class.

He marched to his Mathematics class, he shared this class with Kiriko, but he had no time to spare for waiting for her. He entered the classroom, took his seat at the front, and got out his books, and prepared them for his lesson. A few minutes before the lesson begun, Naegi entered the classroom, with Kiriko following behind. Ishimaru took one quick glance at Naegi's hand to view that his left hand was covered by a pure white bandage, everybody else who saw the sight was silent, they all stared at the dressing covering Naegi's wounds, and it wasn't long until somebody spoke up.

"Naegi-kun! What happened to your hand? Are you alright?" The chirpy voice of Sayaka Maizono spoke up after a long silence. The long blue haired girl raised from her seat, and rushed over to her friend.

"I-I'm fine Maizono." Naegi replied with a reassuring smile. "What happened? Oh, er.." Naegi took this quick pause as a chance to glance at Kiriko, to see if it was okay or not to tell the truth. And of course, Kiriko lowered her eyebrows at him, meaning he had to lie. "Er, my cats, they attacked me, I was just playing with them, and eh, they started scratching me." He says, swallowing hard. Did Naegi even have cats? Ishimaru wasn't so sure. But Maizono fell for the excuse, and mumbled something inaudible before the two sat back down.

The first couple of lessons went pretty quickly. Leon asked if he could copy Ishimaru's notes during break, as he was too busy messing around with his goatee during the lesson to even concentrate. Ishimaru let out a quiet sigh as he handed the baseball-player his notes.

"I require to have my notes back by lunch, Kuwata." Ishimaru said, before packing up his things and leaving the classroom. He met up with Chihiro and Mondo outside of the cafeteria, he didn't even bother asking where Kiriko was, after witnessing this morning's events. He greeted them before returning to the halls.

"Ay, Naegs." Kiriko called, the dark-fair-haired boy turned around. "Thanks for coverin' me up, man." She nodded, and headed off back down the corridor, slinging her tattered blue backpack over her shoulder.

"U-uh, no problem, Miyagi-san..." Naegi said, quietly to himself. He turned around to be suddenly greeted by Ishimaru. He let out a sudden scream.

"Naegi, why must you scream? Is something the matter?" Ishimaru asks, tilting his head to one side.

"N-no, you just scared me..." His reply comes out shakily.

"Scared you? You think I'm scary, Naegi?"

"No! I just didn't expect to see you there."

Ishimaru nods in reply. His relationship with Naegi was quite weird, you couldn't call them friends, but they talked and discussed as if they were.

"Our lesson before lunch will be beginning soon, Naegi. Go outside and get some fresh air before hand!" Ishimaru says, a small smile appearing on his face.

Naegi smiles in response, and heads towards the door, exiting the building. It wasn't long before the halls began to flood with students rushing to lessons. It was at that time Ishimaru realised Leon hadn't gotten his notes back to him. He would search for him at lunch and retrieve his notes back. After checking that his halls were in good condition, Ishimaru also left to go to his lesson.

When the lesson was over, and after Ishimaru had harassed Leon for his notes back, he again met up with Chihiro and Mondo, and the trio went out to sit on the bleachers, facing the school's home baseball pitch. Mondo was telling the story of how, in his chemistry class, his teacher had set fire to his shirt. Unlike Ishimaru and Chihiro, Mondo laughed loudly throughout telling the story. He thought it was hysterical, however the other two felt nothing but concern for the guy. Ishimaru took the time Mondo took to tell his story to do nothing to stare at the boy. He loved how his slightly bronzed skin shone when sunlight was upon it, how his golden coloured pompadour stuck out and somehow stayed in place for the whole day. When he faced Ishimaru, one of the lines under his eyes was slightly longer than the other, and Ishimaru had this sudden urge to fish through Mondo's pockets, pull out his eyeliner and make them symmetrical. Fighting the urge, he turned away, still having those thoughts, as his face began to turn red. He thought of himself as foolish for thinking these thoughts.

"Yeah," Mondo says, wiping a way a tear from laughing so hard. "Funny shit right there." He said, closing his eyes and kicking his feet up on the seat below him, next to Chihiro. Ishimaru sat next to Mondo, thinking still. It wasn't long until they heard familiar clunks climbing up the bleacher steps. Kiriko sat on the bench behind Ishimaru and Mondo.

"Sup?" She says, flatly, kicking her feet up on the seat beside Ishimaru. He jumped, having not heard her arrive, and glared at her chunky black boots, propped up next to him.

"Hello, Kiriko-san, may I remind you putting your feet up on chairs is not acceptable." Ishimaru said, tapping said boots. Kiriko glanced down at him and raised her eyebrow.

"How come you ain't said that to pompadour over there?" She replied, nodding her head in the direction of Mondo, who scoffed at her comment. Ishimaru hadn't realised Mondo had also propped his feet up beside Chihiro, as he was too busy thinking away.

"Oh, uh, Oowada-kun? Would you please, eh, take your feet down?" Ishimaru says, slowly reaching up to scratch behind his neck. Mondo accepts, and removes his feet from the seat.

"A'ight. What's with the sudden shyness, Ish?" Ishimaru's eyebrows raise in sudden shock. Mondo opens one eye to see his reply, then opening the other when he realises how red Ishimaru's face is.

"Shyness? What shyness, Oowada-kun?" He says, trying to act in a calm manner. All which Mondo doesn't fall for. He lets out a short snigger.

"Whatever, and anyways, why're ya' callin' catty-ass over there by 'er first name?" Mondo says, turning his head away from Kiriko, who frowns at the indicated nickname.

"Well, we're pretty close, Oowada-kun..."

"Aren't we kinda close Ish? Ya' can call me Mondo if ya' want..." Mondo said, smiling at Ishimaru.

"A-and you can call me Chihiro..." Chihiro piped up.

Ishimaru felt a great wave of joy, knowing that he could now call his two friends, close friends.

"No, actually, you can call me something else. Seeing how close _we_ are, call me Kyoudai. And I'll call you the same."

Ishimaru felt himself going red again. He wasn't expecting Mondo to say anything of the sort. He felt his heart do something strange when he thought of the idea of calling Mondo his "brother".

"O-of course I will, Chihiro-kun, and eh, Kyoudai!" He felt weird saying it, but it felt just right.

Kiriko glared at the back of Mondo's head. So _he_ could call him his brother, when Ishimaru has known _her_ longer?, And they were only at the the first-name-calling base? _No_, the friendship between her and Ishimaru was closer and stronger than the one he had with Mondo. It was about time she upped her game.

"Ya' know, if ya' really feel like it, feel free ta' call me Shimai." Kiriko said, silently wishing Ishimaru would feel an even bigger amount of joy. And her wishing worked.

"R-really Kiriko-san? I-I mean, Shimai?" He was so happy at this point in time. Mondo ground his teeth together. Was this some sort of _competition_? He thought. And Mondo and everybody else in the school knew that Mondo was just about the most competitive student.

"An' if ya really _really_ feel like it, you can call me Aniki..." Ishimaru felt himself go a little light-headed. All these names were making his day.

However, Chihiro slowly found himself backing into the corner of the bleachers after seeing that gleam in Mondo's lilac eyes. Ishimaru however found himself smiling widely.

"An Aniki and a Shimai? How about it eh?" Ishimaru said grinning widely, showing his pure white teeth, as white as his uniform.

"Sounds great, Kyoudai." Mondo said, slowly turning his face so that he could see Kiriko out of one eye, his other hiding behind his pompadour. Kiriko glared back at him, their expressions the same.

"Perfect, Kyoudai." She spat out through her clenched teeth.

Ishimaru chuckled to himself, too happy to bother with the tone of Kiriko's voice. He pulled out his lunch and began eating, his smile never leaving his face. Whenever he turned to face Mondo or Kiriko, their expressions would swap from bitter to sweet. They both smiled at him whenever he took a quick glance at their faces. Although, when he turned away, the bitterness would return.

"Say, how about I take ya' home on my ride? I'll let ya' wear ma' helmet, if ya' want." Mondo says, never taking his eye off Kiriko. Ishimaru almost choked on his meal.

"R-really, Kyoudai?" He said, looking up at Mondo, who grinned in return.

"Nah, that's a'ight, I live closer to 'im, I'll take him home." Kiriko argued back.

"I-I'm awfully sorry, Shimai, but, Aniki did offer first..." Ishimaru replied. Mondo's smile grew larger as he spoke those words. "You do have a helmet to wear for yourself though, do you not, Kyoudai?" It was at that moment, Mondo completely forgot that he only had one helmet, and he didn't wear it himself. Ishimaru would reject Mondo's offer if he told him, and would most probably go off with Kiriko, knowing how she would always have one helmet, and one spare one, for times when she took Ishimaru home. When she was not taking Ishimaru home, she would just stuff them in her locker, and drive home, helmet-less.

"Uh, sure Kyoudai!" Mondo lied. Damnit! Why didn't he just tell him the truth? He didn't have two helmets and he knew it. Now what was he going to do, show up with one helmet and suggest they share it? He bit his tongue. Kiriko smirked at this, knowing he was obviously lying through his fucking teeth.

"Excellent! I will meet you in the parking lot after my school council meeting, at 3:30 Precisely!" Ishimaru said.

Three thirty? Great, an extra twenty minutes for him to find a second helmet. No, wait. He had detention. Damnit! Quickly and silently, Mondo checked his detention slip to see how long his detention was. 15 minutes? Now he only had 5 minutes to find a second helmet. He was screwed, for sure. He swallowed quite loudly.

"Well, I don't exactly have to wear a helmet..." Mondo started. Ishimaru's ears perked up at this. A concernful look appearing on his face. "My bike is 100% safe." He then realised this was perfect timing to take the piss out of Kiriko just a little more. "I've just had the exhaust pipe fixed, there's no scratches, no bent parts, and the engine is exactly where it should be."

Kiriko's eyebrows narrowed in anger, how dare he mock her possesion! He could obviously not get away with this. Kiriko thought of all the defences she could, without making it obvious that she was hitting back at Mondo's unnecessary comments. It took her a while, but she thought of something in the end.

"A well worn in bike is a safe bike." She replied, flicking her hair out of her face. "You can never trust what those greedy strangers could have done to it. Ya' never know, they could have implanted bombs and all kindsa' shit in there."

"Shimai, I doubt someone would do something so awful. Besides, when was the last time you ever head of such a horrifying story such as that one?" Ishimaru said, turning his head to face a pissed Kiriko.

"Ya' never know, 'ahm jus' sayin'." Ishimaru raised a suspicious eyebrow and turned back around.

"And Kyoudai, I'm sorry but safety is my number one priority. You must wear a helmet or else." Ishimaru says, before pausing to take another bite from his meal. _Damnit!_ Mondo thought.

"A'ight. Sure. Whatever you say."

* * *

**Whoooo! You made it to the end! Yay! So, what's this rumour then? And will Mondo find a helmet in time? All will be revealed in Chapter three! Also, it may seem like I'm kinda hating on Mondo a little, but I'm not. Believe it or not, Mondo is my favourite DR character. Followed by Ishimaru, and then Hagakure, and then- Whatever, you get the point. I'm quite proud of this chapter, actually. I'm also still accepting requests for Kiriko's SHSL. Jusding by this chapter, it should be Super High School Level Loud-Ass Bitch. Buuut that doesn't have somehting to do with a motorbike so yeah... SHSL Loud-Ass Biker Bitch? I dunno. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon! And hopefully another MUS chapter, too. :D **

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

**-DPx**


End file.
